Data isolators may be, for example, electronic devices that are configured to receive data at an input port and provide the data at an output port that is isolated from the input port. Thus, the data isolator may prevent certain disturbances from propagating from the input port to the output port or vice-versa. Data isolators may employ isolation barriers to isolate the input port from the output port. Typically, a data isolator includes a transmitter disposed on one side of an isolation barrier and a receiver disposed on an opposite side of the isolation barrier. The transmitter typically transmits a data signal representative of the information received at the input port across an isolation barrier to the receiver. In turn, the receiver processes the received data signal to recover the information provided to the input port. The actions of the transmitter and the receiver may be coordinated by a clock signal that oscillates between two states at a fixed frequency.